thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Socks Episode 11
Rimie:last time on socks! We rigged out Cracker, Anna came out of no where and won immunity! Once Aaryn was all alone and seemed like she would be the next to go Pikajew's mom fucked up his entire game and it was a close battle of power between Pikajew and Gosama ending in draw, with Teamdarkfag leaving in the cross fire. 5 remian! Find out what happened next on socks! Aaryn's Confessional:I can't beileve that I am still here. I thought I was a goner. But now its time to pick sides in this war. Pikajew:That sure was insane. GoSama:Not as inase as you being a jew! Pikajew's Confessional:My serect out, but it doesn't mean I am out. Time to kiss ass inorder to win that adminship. I'm willing to do anything. theme song GoSama:*building a bomb* Anna:Um what are you doing? GOSama:What does it look like I'm doing? AULULULULULULU Anna:Trying to bomb Pikajew? GOSama:excatly. GOSama's Confessional:I'm almost finshed on this bomb but it is a lot more work with out Pikajew to help me. Maybe this little african child will do it in trade for crack. Anna:Um please just cuz I'm black doesn't mean I do crack. Anna's Confessional:*snorting crack* Gosama:Almost finshed. Pikajew:*glups* Pikajew's Confessional:How does he even get the stuff to make it? GOSama:there he is! Ingit it Anna! Anna:Um what? *blows up herself and Gosama* Pikajew:*laughs* Anna and Gosama:*comes out of recovy centers* Anna:What I'm sorry. GOSama's Confessional:My bomb wasted. GOSama:Please ALAH, help me win adminship and rid chat of all Jews and Americans. GOSama's Confessional:as a muslim I must pray five times a day. each time i give out a different prayer. One for bombs, one to rid us of jews, one to win adminship, one for food, and one to help ALAH, this is very impoarant to me and has gave me the strength to go this far and hopfully win. Rimie:Let us get to today's reward challenge! Everyone:YES! Rimie:first to say I wins an advantage in the next immunity challenge! Pikajew:I Rimie:leave now, i need to go flim for Icarly. Pikajew's Confessinoal:I really needed this advantage everyone is comming after me. Gosama:that was very jewish to win that challenge. Pikajew:Well cleary since I am a jew. Gosama:Allah does not approve. Pikajew:He does. Gosma:HE SHALL SMITH TEH Pikajew:Go bomb Texas or something Gosama:I will. texas CrackerRodneyJR:I miss my dad in jail ;( *It is bombes* Back in chat Pikajew:wow. Pikajew's Confessinal:he is heartless. *Aaryn,Anna, and Cool are just watching the fight* Aaryn's Confessional:Them fighting is so great for my game. All the target is on though's two back. There is no way that i am going home tonight. Cool:we are going to have a big choice tonight. Anna's Confessional:With Pikajew and Gosama fighing so much, me,cool, and aaryn has a choice to make and right now, immunity might make it for us. Rimie:Come on out guys! Today the challenge is swim 5 times, Pikajew only needs to swim 3 time, let start! Pikajew:*Swim 1* Aaryn:*Swims 1* Gosama:*swims 1* Aaryn: *swims 2 Anna:*Swims 1* Anna:*Swims 2* Anna:*Swims 3* Anna:*Swims 4* Anna:*Swims 5* Rimie:Anna wins! Gosama's Confessional:right now pikajew has got to go, so i have to get the other three to agree to it. Gosama:Do you guys really want a jew to win? Aaryn:That is actually a really good point. Aaryn's Confessional:A Jew or an Arab. idk which is worst but we will find out tonight. Pikajew:Anna, you gotta keep me. Anna:I want to, but I think Aaryn wants to vote you. Pikajew:Then why not vote Aaryn? Anna:that is a good point. Pikajew:Think about it. Pikajew's Confessional:This is do or die for me. It looks im heading out but I can't let that happen just yet. Anna:cool get over here. Cool:okay. Anna:Why don't me and you vote Aaryn? Cool:I like it. Anna's Confessional:When you think about it Aaryn can win, she controlled this entire game and has a lot of people on the jury who would vote her. Plus she was never nice to me. Cool's confessional:This is perfect. If you are going to be racist, the mirnointy are going to team up and vote you out. AARYN. Anna:so you are good for this? Cool:so good. Anna's Confessional:I been on the bottom pretty much this entire game so why not have a little bit of fun. Anna:aaryn, cool wants to vote you. Aaryn:What? Anna:He says you have the best chance of winning? Aaryn:so you agree with him? Anna:Yes. Aaryn's confessional:Right now i need to switch this target off my back on to someone else. Aaryn:you do know you can't beat cool ethire, the entire find you to be his coatail rider. Anna's Confessional:Aaryn has a point, me and cool has been togther since day 1, but im a woman and the jury would most likey respect his game more then mine. Aaryn:Just think about it okay? Anna:Alright. Anna's Confessional:this is perfect tonight, Pikajew/Gosama are voting eachother and Cool/Aaryn are voting each other leaving me with all the power. after being on the bottom so long feels great. Who ever i vote will be going home and i just hope it put me in the best postion to win. Rimie:I will read the votes. First vote . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . . . . . Gosama . . . . . .. . . . . Pikajew . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . Cool . . . . . . . .. . . . Aaryn 1 vote Gosama, 1 Pikajew, 1 Cool, 1 aaryn, 1 vote left. . . . . . 11th person voted out and the sixth member of our jury, , , , , , , , , , , , , , Cool! #Blindside Cool:*heads up* Rimie:*bans cool from chat* final words Cool:idk wtf just happened. i thought i could trust anna, but she outplayed me. next time on socks! Rimie:It is the two hours season finale! Votes Cool:Anna,Aaryn Aaryn:Cool Pikajew:Gosama Gosama:Pikajew